Know Your Place
by desolate butterfly
Summary: [KyuubiSasuke, KyuubiItachi, NaruSasu fic] Naruto uses the Kyuubi’s chakra in order to save Sasuke from Itachi, but now that Kyuubi is out, he wants some compensation. LEMON.


**Title:** Know Your Place  
**Author:** desolate butterfly  
**Genre:** yaoi, angst  
**Pairings:** KyuubiNaruto/Sasuke, NaruSasu, KyuubiNaruto/Itachi, ItaSasu  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary: **Naruto uses the kyuubi's chakra in order to save Sasuke from Itachi, but now that the kyuubi is out, he wants compensation. In the form of sex.

--

Sasuke wakes up cold and naked and with a headache throbbing behind his eyes. He also wakes up about two feet away from his unconscious and naked brother, and that explains the headache but not the other conditions (Sasuke hopes), and he stares wide-eyed for a moment at the limpness of the older Uchiha's body before setting a hand firmly on Itachi's throat.

He decides he doesn't really care where he is or how he got there if it means he finally gets his one desire.

"Just die you bastard," he hisses out between clenched teeth and starts to put pressure on Itachi's windpipe.

Itachi's eyes open in the Mangenkyou Sharingan and Sasuke flinches away reflexively, avoiding the gaze. His hands aren't moving from their position around the pale column of Itachi's neck though.

"Little brother…"

Rage reddens Sasuke's eyes and he wants so much to look back, to finish the job, for this to be finally _finally_ over. He settles for scoring Itachi's collarbone with his nails and pressing in until they are wet with blood. Itachi bears this patiently for a few seconds, and then he is holding Sasuke's wrists in a punishing grip and Sasuke is forced to remember the snap of bone and the humiliation of his last meeting with his brother.

"I know you wish to kill me," Itachi is saying, and Sasuke has to struggle to understand the words through the rush of blood pounding in his temples, "but now is not the time."

Itachi lifts his left knee and something clanks suspiciously against the stone floor. Sasuke tries to move his own legs and find that they are shackled and chained, both to Itachi and the rocks beside them. Sasuke's eyes widen as the memories come flooding back: the Akatsuki sighting, the plan to lure Itachi out using—

"Naruto." Sasuke looks around the cavern-like space but can see no trace of blond hair or orange jacket. He turns back to Itachi. "What the fuck have you done with him?" he demands.

Itachi gives a long-suffering sigh and his irritation is so achingly _familiar_ that Sasuke wants to scream. He settles for glaring instead.

"You still don't understand, little brother?" Itachi drawls, managing to look collected and regal even while stripped and chained to the ground. "The better question would be, what has _he_ done with _us_."

"_What the hell are you talking about?_"

"For a genius, you aren't very smart, are you bitch?" The voice is familiar and Sasuke almost injures himself whirling around to face its owner.

Naruto…no—Sasuke frowns—not Naruto. Not like that, with those deep furrowed whisker-like marking staining his cheeks, and those elongated nails curved like claws. Not with that fanged smile that spoke less of amusement than hunger. And not with that almost unbearable chakra that reddens the air—like it's misting the place with a fine spray of blood—and reaches out in tendrils like flame.

"Kyuubi," Sasuke breathes, stiffening. "But how did you—"

"How do you think?" the creature mocks, with Naruto's mouth and Sasuke has to pinch himself hard to keep from trying to punch that expression off his friend's face. The kyuubi slinks closer to where they are chained, moving with a fluid grace on all-fours that Sasuke knows is impossible for a human's joints to produce.

"After all," Kyuubi says, dragging a clawed nail down Sasuke's cheek and grinning smugly when he squirms, "_you_ certainly weren't beating this bitch on your own." He gestures to Itachi. "The kit asked me for power. Power to save _you_, although I don't think you're worth it. Bald-ass bitch."

Seething, Sasuke pulls away as far as the chains will allow. "Why are you still…out?" he demands, annoyed at the idea that he couldn't defeat Itachi on his own.

Kyuubi-in-Naruto chuckles and the laughter is like fire sparks, spitting in chakra bursts across Sasuke's skin. They sting and itch and burn almost as much as the marks Kyuubi is leaving on Sasuke's naked chest.

"I demand a payment for my services. You know that," the creature says, smugly. "And besides which, it's time you two bitches knew your place."

Beside him, Itachi's posture shifts, and Sasuke can tell he's preparing a jutsu. The idea of working with his brother disgusts him, but right now, the kyuubi is the more dangerous adversary and Sasuke knows this. With nausea rising in his throat he makes an obvious movement with his legs and tries to hold Kyuubi-in-Naruto's attention.

"What the hell does that mean, _beast?_" he mocks derisively.

The grin on Naruto's face distorts, growing wider than is possible for a human mouth, and Sasuke shivers at the glint of sharp canines at the corners of that grin.

"It means," the creature hisses softly, "that you aren't going to be able to push my bratty vessel around now. I really don't know what you were thinking, trying to use him as bait. And _you_—"

Itachi's wrists are suddenly pinned above his head and whatever jutsu he was preparing is gone, ineffectively wasted in a flare of chakra as Kyuubi presses him down into the rock. Sasuke stifles a groan of frustration and pulls at his own chains, hoping to find a weakness in them.

Meanwhile, Itachi appears to be struggling and it's not an expression Sasuke's ever seen on his brother's face before. He wavers between feeling elation at Itachi being taken down, or intense rage that it was not by his own hand. Kyuubi-in-Naruto is licking his lips and settling between Itachi's chained thighs.

"Did you think you and your little group could use me?" the creature chortled. "Me? The most powerful of all the Tails? Such a delusional bitch." Kyuubi nips at Itachi's shoulder and draws blood. Sasuke watches—fascinated by the strange spectacle—and is surprised to see Itachi's eyes lock onto his.

"Do you know what you're good for?" Kyuubi continues, using Naruto's arms to flip the older Uchiha over easily, rattling the chains around his feet as he spreads them apart. "Mounting, and fucking, and killing. I would say eating, but I doubt you'd even taste good. Although…" Kyuubi extends a tongue to lap at the ridge of Itachi's spine and purrs. "…I could be wrong."

Itachi only has time for one last inscrutable look towards Sasuke before a hand (a paw) slams down hard on his neck, forcing his head down to the ground as Kyuubi mounts.

For a while, Itachi bears this in silence, and the only sound is of Kyuubi's grunts and the slide of skin on skin. But then a growl pierces the air and sharp claws dig into Itachi's hips, painting them with bright blood, and Sasuke hears something soft like a sigh escape his brother's lips.

Sasuke looks away then. He wanted to see Itachi brought low, but at _his_ hands _dammit_and not like this. Not with Naruto's body moving atop his brother's with rapid jerks and thrusts.

Sasuke's eyes are closed when Kyuubi finishes with Itachi and tosses him aside. He keeps them closed, even when a blood-tipped claw traces slowly down his stomach, stopping just above his softened penis. Aware of just how sharp those claws can be, Sasuke tries his best to remain still.

"Naruto won't let you do this," he mutters, trying to keep the quaver from his voice.

The Kyuubi laughs and fondles Sasuke roughly, squeezing just a bit too hard, and Sasuke winces.

"The brat can't stop me," Kyuubi says, sliding a hand up to the center of Sasuke's chest and pushing, until the teen is lying on his back, Naruto's body braced above him. "But I'll make you a deal. If you can satisfy me, I'll take the memory of what I did to you and your brother and keep it from him. He won't ever have to know that he fucked you, and that you took it like the slut you are."

Rage boils under Sasuke's skin, and he tenses for an attack, but Kyuubi's hands are on his shoulders, pinning him beneath him, and a set of very sharp teeth kiss Sasuke's throat, checking him. Sasuke thinks about Naruto, about how this might destroy him, and makes a decision.

He bears his throat.

Kyuubi is jubilant in his ministrations as he nips at the soft skin underneath Sasuke's chin, bruising it and marking it as his own. Sasuke feels his thighs being parted and then Kyuubi is lifting his hips and sliding in dry and Sasuke feels like he's being torn apart, split in two.

There's a slink of chain against stone next to him and Sasuke can't really bear the thought of his brother watching him like this so he ignores it, ignores everything except the raw burn and throb of Kyuubi in him and the pain in his head as it slams against the ground with every thrust.

"Moan, bitch," Kyuubi growls, and Sasuke's cracked mouth opens to release the sounds coming from his throat without thought.

And then it's worse; because Kyuubi hits something inside Sasuke that dulls the pain and makes him yelp softly, and it's _so much worse_ because now, when a hand presses hard on Sasuke's shoulder and teeth close around his nipples Sasuke can almost pretend that it's Naruto fucking him.

A tongue laps curiously at the bite marks Kyuubi has left on his skin, and Sasuke's hips cant upwards, trying to move away from the pleasure. This only makes the thrusts harder. A clawed hand wraps around Sasuke's hardened erection and _pulls_ and Sasuke screams, releasing into the air, before falling back onto the ground with a choked sob.

Above him, Kyuubi grins and strains and growls his own release, and Sasuke shudders at the sensation of warm liquid filling him before the red bleeds out of Naruto's irises and the blond is staring at him, dazed and shaken. The whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks fade and soften until the only sign that the fox was present becomes the battered state of Sasuke's body and a strange scent in the air.

"Sasuke?" Naruto rasps in confusion, before he tumbles onto his chest, the weight no longer the hulking mass of a demon fox, but that of a normal teenaged boy.

Sasuke sighs and shifts Naruto onto his back beside him. A quick glance around the cavern reveals a pair of broken shackles and not much else and Sasuke doesn't know whether he should be angry or relieved that Itachi is gone.

A few hours later, Sasuke is able to break his own chains and finds his clothing and Naruto's—a little worse for wear—stashed behind a rock. After dressing them both, he hefts the unconscious Naruto over his shoulder and starts the long journey back to Konoha.

Every time Naruto moans his name in his sleep, Sasuke prays that the Kyuubi kept his word.

--

fin.

--


End file.
